


A Moody Link

by ashesofdarksouls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sassy Stiles, author!derek, derek is still a werewolf, fan!Stiles, im trying to keep their personalities as canon as possible, manager!cora, maybe some smut idk yet, moody derek, plot ensues, stiles is s warlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofdarksouls/pseuds/ashesofdarksouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author!Derek, Fan!Stiles, AU, Derek is still a werewolf but he wrote two novels and Stiles comes to one of his signings, revealing that he`s a warlock. They get linked together by some witch`s curse that has something against Stiles. Basically Cora`s a Sterek fan.<br/>I`m shit at summaries but idk give it a try, maybe it`s your kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moody Link

**Author's Note:**

> I`m writing the chapters as I go so maybe leave a comment/kudos/subscribe and I guarantee that`ll boost the writing process.

Derek sighed. It was already 7pm and he felt like he was going to collapse. He had been signing books for over six hours and even though he enjoyed talking to fans, they were all quite the same. They brought the same books to the signing, Derek`s Sourwolf YA series, and asked the same questions over and over again. He was a little bit disappointed in the fact that nobody brought his other book to the signing, the only book he was REALLY proud of, Bane of lycanthropy.  
Hearing his sister Cora cough indiscreetly behind him, Derek forgot about his internal complaining and looked up; there were only a couple of people left. He let a little sigh of relief pass his lips as he plastered a smile on his face and started chatting with the first person in line.  
“Who`s this for?”, he asked, opening another copy of Sourwolf.  
The girl in front of his desk blushed, muttering her name. He widened his smile as he wrote `For Janice, have a fantastic autumn!-Derek Hale`. The girl quickly thanked him, face still red, then got out of the library. The last person in line stepped closer to the author and Derek couldn`t help but let a genuine grin take over his face at the sight of the book in the guy`s hand. `Maybe all the endless squealing teenage girls were worth it,` he thought. Cora suddenly started laughing.  
“Hi, you wouldn`t believe me, but you`re the only one who brought that to the signing. And… I kinda hate you for it; now I owe this guy ten bucks.” She pointed at Derek and pouted.  
The author ran a hand over his face, sighing even louder than before. The fan laughed, and it kind of tingled Derek`s ears. He could hear the guy`s heartbeat: fast, but somehow fitting, like it was normal for the stranger. The werewolf blushed.  
“I`m a big fan of your work, really,” the other started. “Though, I prefer your non-fiction book a lot more.” He winked.  
Derek`s eyes widened as he was suddenly aware of the stranger`s statement. The author`s permanent shyness seemed to dissipate as his eyes narrowed, on the verge of glowing red. He growled and huffed out a “What are you?” before turning to Cora and muttering “Lock this place up, then leave. We`re over for today.” He added a rushed “Don`t worry” in response to his little sister`s concerned look.  
She nodded,then glared at the stranger, who was still standing with Derek`s book in hand, looking somehow content and perhaps… “Waiting?”, the werewolf half-asked. He quickly coughed and addressed to the other man with more confidence. “I said I`m still waiting for your reply.”  
The stranger`s eyebrows shot up, a corner of his mouth turned upwards in a cheeky half-smirk. “Look, I`m not here to cause any trouble, sourwolf.” He chuckled at his own joke, then continued. “I just want to get an autograph from my favourite author, is it really sooo hard to do that you have to snap and growl at me? Easy there, wolfy.” His mouth shut instantly. The fan was beet red, mentally cursing himself for letting his mouth talk before his brain filtered what he was saying.  
Unexpectedly, Derek seemed to try and hide a smile, brows furrowed. “I still don`t believe you. What are you doing on Hale territory? Are there more of you, planning an attack? What even are you? You smell different. Not like earth, more like electricity. Explain. Also, what`s your name?”  
The fan laughed, surprised. “Really? All those sharp-edged questions and then this? What`s my name? Oh dear God.” Derek growled lowly, the sound sending shivers down the fan`s spine. “Okay, okay. Look, I`m Stiles and I don`t want to cause any trouble, okay? I`m retired. A warlock, I mean. A retired warlock. There`s no pack for me, no evil planning, believe me. Now, can I just get my signed book, please? I have an All Time Low concert to get to and the car won`t teleport itself 50 miles away from here. Well, it could, but it won`t, because as I said, I`m retired. No more magic for this guy, nada, rien, nimic.” Stiles grinned, looking a little worn off by his own monologue. “Sorry for rambling on, just sign my book please so I can leave.”  
Derek sighed even louder than before-Is that even possible? Stiles thought- and reached out for the book. The other man smirked, giving him Bane of lycanthropy. Their hands met, skin prickling. Stiles felt an unusual wave of energy surfing through his veins and he swore loudly. As if listening in, Cora reappeared in the library, eyeing the stranger warily. Derek seemed to look confused.  
“What did just happen?” he asked.  
The warlock rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the sudden event. “SOMEONE,” he replied, “thought it would be a very funny idea to link the first werewolf I touched to me, as revenge for leaving my coven.”  
Derek`s eyes were now watching his every move, but Stiles couldn`t tell if he was interested in his story or slightly afraid of whatever coven was after him.  
“Are you really telling me you had no clue as to what happened the exact moment our hands touched? I expected a hint of more knowledge from someone who wrote two werewolf books, sourwolf.” The author scoffed.  
Cora interrupted, thus saving Derek from the pain of thinking of a good comeback. “Actually, I was the one who did all the research on Sourwolf. Derek here thought all the Wikipedia pages were crap, he couldn`t even look at them without flinching.”  
Stiles laughed. An actual laugh. No smug smirk, no playful grin nor an annoyed snort. A laugh. It tickled Derek`s senses,but he thought it was because of the link. Bond? Curse? Tie? Whatever it was. He shook his head and spoke up. “So, what does being linked to a werewolf mean?”  
“It means that said creatures cannot go their separate ways until the will of the witch that casted the link is done, dumbass. Do you even read your own books?” Cora asked playfully.  
“No, not really. Anyway, what is the witch`s will? Pissing me off? Because she sure as hell managed that,” the sibling said.  
“She wants me to take up magic again,” Stiles said, in a defeated tone.  
The noise of an old man coughing startled the three of them. “I`m sorry, young man, but this library has to be closed. It is already 7:30pm.”  
STiles` eyes widened, mouth agape. “7:30! 7:30pm! See what you did?” he turned to Derek, “You made me late to my concert. Now I`ll have to drive over the speed limit, get another ticket for racing and dad`s gonna be disappointed in me again, then he`ll start drinking again, oh God not drinking again! Where was I? Ah, yes, I`m sorry, Stiles is out,” he finished, turning on his heels after grabbing his book. He got to the front door of the library, when suddenly he felt a jolt of pain flash through his whole body. Derek seemed to have felt it too, judging by his convulsion.  
“Oh my fucking..” Stiles muttered, going back to the desk and literally pulling Derek by the collar. “Come on, I don`t got time for that. I`m going to the concert and I don`t care what it takes. You`re coming. I`ll even buy your ticket, that`s how awesome I am. Now, go, go, go, go.” He shoved the werewolf out the door, directing him to the car.  
“Wha-” was all Derek got to say as he was being pushed into the shotgun seat of an old Jeep.


End file.
